Birthday Gift
by Shiro-ArisuChan
Summary: Fran jadi hadiah ulang tahun Bel , Bagaimana jadinya ? Gaje , OOC , Lebay , Author gak pinter bikin Summary . Happy Birthday Bel ! Sorry for Late !


Birthday Gift  
>Presented by Shiro-ArisuChan<p>

Arisu : HUAAAAAAAA ! I'm sorry Bel ! Birthday ficmu telat ! DON'T STAB MEEEEEEEEEEE !

Bel: Ushihsihsihsishishi~kenapa telat ?

Arisu : Sibuk =3= ! cc ane yang sama nyebelinnya kaya un-cute kohaimu main komputer terus =3= Ane jadi gk sempet selesein ni fic

Bel : Ushishishihsishishishi~Boong

Arisu : Up to u lah =3=

Disclaimer : KHR bukan punya saya , kalo Bel punya author *author dibunuh reader

Bel : WARNING ! GAJE , OOC , LEBAY , TYPO , DE EL EL

Birthday Gift

Di suatu pagi yang cerah di istana Varia , terlihatlah seorang pangeran narsis lagi nyenyak tidur dengan muka unyu-unyu gaje [ ? ] . Tapi , taritadi pangeran narsis itu gak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak . Kenapa ? Suara entah botol entah gelas yang dilempar menggema dimana-mana , teriakan "VOII !"gak kalah gedenya dengan suara botol / gelas yang pecah , mungkin kalau orang biasa udah pada tuli semua #author dihajar . Ditambah suara laknat genit [ ? ] Luss . Dengan terpaksa , pangeran narsis itu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya . Mandi ganti baju dan keluar kamar dengan muka abal-abal [ ? ] .

"Bel-chan...Kenapa mukamu kusut begitu ?"tanya 'mama' Varia , Lussuria atau yang lebih enak dipanggil Luss atau bisa disebut "GAYLORD"

"Menjaulah ."dengan gaya dingin sedingin es batu yang udah mencair [ lho ? ] pangeran narsis atau sebut saja Bel ngacir mengantisipasi pelukan dan ciuman dari sang 'GAYLORD'

Bel dengan mood buruk , muka kusut , dan gairah hidup yang udah kecil banget berjalan gontai menuju ruang makan . Apa yang ia liat ? Perang Xanxus dan Squalo , Xanxus seperti biasa melempar botol _wine_ sedangkan Squalo mencaci maki Xanxus dengan suara setara dengan jet #author ditusuk pedang ama Squalo . Untuk meng-antisipasi kena lemparan botol _wine _Bel ngacir ke kamarnya dengan kecepatan cahaya .

Di kamar , Bel merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh . What is that ? Right ! Ada kodok masuk ke kamarnya . Melihat kodok itu , muncul segi empat di rambut Bel yang menandakan kemarahannya , Ia langsung menghujamkan pisaunya ke kodok malang itu . Apa yang terjadi ? Kodok itu malah berubah menjadi manusia dengan secarik kertas di baju atau lebih tepat dibilang terusan #jduak , putih polosnya . Bel mengambil kertas itu , beginilah isinya :

_Dear , Belphegor ._

_Selamat ulang tahun , anakku . _

_Di hari spesialmu , aku memberimu hadiah yang sangat spesial ._

_Namanya Fran . Rambut dan matanya berwarna hijau terang ._

_Ia akan menjadi pelayan setiamu . Jaga dia baik-baik ya ._

_Salam ,_

_Ibumu . _

Bel mengernyit heran .

"Jadi kau Fran ?"Bel memastikan

Orang yang ditanyai hanya mengganguk dengan wajah datar

"Kau baik-baik saja , Bel ?"entah kapan si 'GAYLORD' muncul

Belphegor masih bingung galau memikirkan hadiah itu sampai tidak sadar Lussuria memanggilnya . Dan tidak lama kemudian muncul bohlam lampu 5 watt [ ? ] di kepala Bel

"Ushishishihsishishi...Sepertinya ini semua akan menjadi menarik ."seringai Chesire muncul di wajah Bel

Karena merasa benar-benar dikacangin oleh Bel , Lussuria mendobrak paksa pintu kamar Bel tapi masih dengan gaya banci cap taman lawangnya

"Lussuria ?"sontak Bel kaget pintunya didobrak dan yang mendobrak adalah si 'GAYLORD'

Lussuria kaget melihat kedatangan dan penampilan Fran . Gimana gak kaget , Fran memakai sendal jepit butut #jduak , terusan putih polos yang rombeng #plak , dan , topi apal super guedee .

"Dia siapa , Bel ?"tanya Lussuria yang hampir kejang-kejang kena serangan jantung itu .

Merasa tak mau repot-repot , Bel hanya melempar kertas yang tadi ia ambil dari baju Fran tadi . Apa reaksi Lussuria ? Langsung jatuh , kayaknya dia beneran kena serangan jantung deh .

"Gimana kalau dia jadi anggota Varia ?"tawar Luss sambil mencari sesuatu di saku jaket Varia-nya

"APA KAU SUDAH GILA , LUSSURIA !"teriak Bel

Setelah menemukan benda yang Ia cari , Lussuria menjeleskan semua tentang Fran ke Bel dan entah bagaimana Xanxus mau menerima Fran di Varia . Dan dimulailah hari-hari dimana Fran menderita . Ia disuruh Bel untuk memakai topi kodok super guede dengan alasan yang tidak masuk akal . Kalau dipanggil ke ruangan Xanxus , ia pasti tidak bisa menghindari lemparan botol / gelas wine . Kalau berbiacara dengan Squalo pasti kuping dia akan menjadi sakit sesudahnya . Fran harus membiasakan diri dengan sifat Lussuria yang mirip dengan banci cap taman lawang . Membiasakan diri dengan sifat om-om Laknat genit kumisan yaitu , Levi . Dan yang paling menyiksa , senpai abnormal psikopat temperamental [ ? ] dengan tawa aneh mendesis dan sering melemparkan pisau dengan desain aneh yang katanya sih keramat [ SEJAK KAPAN ? O A O ] .

"Oh iya , hari ini hari ulang tahun Bel-chan kan ?"Lussuria memulai perbincangan saat sarapan

"VOOII ! Aku tidak peduli itu !"teriak Squalo

"Ushihsihsishishihsishi~"Bel tertawa senang sambil menerima hadiah

Ia mendapat kue dan camilan dari Lussuria , MP3 Player dari Levi , Satu set cosplay Chesire Cat - Alice in Wonderland [ ? ] dari Xanxus , shampoo pencegah kerontokan rambut dari Squalo yang harusnya dipakai Squalo bukan malah diberikan ke Bel , Fran dari ibunya .

"Ushihshishishi...Aku mau hadiah darimu , Kodok ."perintah Bel

"..." STAB ! STAB ! STAB !

"Kau mau apa ?"ahkirnya Fran menyerah

"Ushishishishi...Hadiah yang spesial ."Bel menyeringai

"Spesial ?"Fran datar

Fran berpikir sejenak berusaha menemuka apa yang spesial di matanya . Ahkirnya , ia mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dan memberikannya pada Bel . Bel terbelak kaget melihat isi surat itu . Melihat , reaksi itu , Fran langsung menabrakan bibirnya ke bibir Bel

"Happy Birthday , Belphegor !"

Arisu : HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! TOTALLY GAJEEEEEEEEE ! *histeris

Bel : Kenapa telat ? Kenapa Telat ? Shihsihsishishishishi..."

Squalo : VOOII ! Kenapa gwa harus ketemu ama si bos brengsek itu !

Xanxus : Berisik , SAMPAH !

Lussuria : Kejam , Nee-sanmu dibilang banci cap taman lawang

Fran : BAKA-SENPAI !

STAB ! STAB ! STAB !

Bel : Baka-Froggy ! Ushishishishishi...

Xanxus & Squalo : Please

Bel & Fran : REVIEW !

Arisu : Sekalian late Happy Birthday buat Siel yang gak masuk di fanfic ini karena Author mentok ide !

R

E

V

I

E

W

P

L

E

A

S

E


End file.
